The present invention relates to cooling mechanisms and, more particularly, to a containing and cooling apparatus for an integrated circuit device.
It is well known that the performance of some electronic devices can be improved by cooling them to a low temperature, and even to a temperature below 0.degree. C. As a result, a variety of devices have been designed to cool integrated circuit devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,897 discloses a thermoelectrically cooled integrated circuit package which includes an electrically insulative, thermally conductive chip carrier module which defines a cavity. A thermoelectric cooler is positioned within the cavity, and an integrated circuit chip is connected to the thermoelectric cooler. Another example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,665 which discloses an apparatus for cooling a high-density integrated circuit device. This apparatus includes a housing in which the circuit device is sealingly mounted in an internal chamber of the housing. The chamber is at least partially filled with a plurality of thermally conductive spheroids which are biased into thermally conductive contact with each other and with the integrated circuit device to maximize the heat exchange surface. This apparatus further includes an inlet and an outlet for passing a dielectric immersion coolant through the chamber in direct heat exchange relationship with the spheroids and with the high-density integrated circuit device. Still another example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,926 which describes a device for enclosing, protecting and cooling semiconductor integrated circuit chips. The device includes a generally planar substrate with the chips positioned thereon. Signal connections are provided between at least some of the chips. A heat sink is positioned in contact with the chips and includes microchannels through which a cooling fluid flows for purposes of transferring heat generated by the chips to such fluid. Manifolds are provided to direct the fluid to and from the microchannels, and microcapillary slots may be formed on the heat sink surface adjacent the chips to receive liquid to generate attractive forces between the heat sink and chips to facilitate heat transfer. Circuitry is provided to distribute power through the device and to the chips.
However, a problem which may be encountered with the aforementioned devices is the formation of frost on the surface thereof during low temperature operation. Such problem may result in water developing on the printed circuit board which may cause structural damage thereto or shorting of the electrical circuitry thereon. Also, the aforementioned devices may be relatively difficult and expensive to manufacture.